A Bizzy Bee
by KaytieGrl
Summary: A new girl has appeared in Jump. She has bee powers and desprately wants to be a titan, but she is hiding something from the titans something BIG. Sorry, I know the bee things been done, but Bizzy is different. Pairings: Sprinkles of RobxStar and BBxRae, but mostly CyxBizzy. Hope you guys like it. K just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A BIZZY BEE**

**A TEEN TITANS FAN-FIC**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**So I guess the whole bee thing has been done before. Bizzy is a character based off Bumble Bee. Bizzy is different though. Bizzy has a secret.**

I was looking at it from a distance. Jump City, I had finally made it.

After almost six months of flying, walking, and taking the bus, I had finally made it. After I was betrayed by the last super-hero group I was in, I was nervous about asking to join the Titans. I had always looked up to them, always wanted to be like them and now, I might finally get my wish. I could be one of them. I could be a Teen Titan. Not as myself though. Not until I knew I could trust them. I had to create a new identity for myself, and with my back ground in cosmetics, I knew just how to do it. I gathered everything I needed and I began to become a different person.

My hair was not long, curly, or golden blonde like it usually was, thanks to a wig, it was now boy short and brown. My contacts made my normal blue eyes turn brown as well. Then I put on a little make up. The way I had it made me look even more like a boy. Next was wardrobe, I had a loose fitting red t-shirt and some jeans. To top it, I put on a black hoodie and zipped it up. You could no longer see the t-shirt. Then, I put on some Nike tennis shoes. Last, I put my voice modifier on. It was deeper. If you didn't know, you could never tell I was a girl. I was no longer Bizzy, the girl with the bee powers. I was Buzz the pilot dude with bee powers.

I hated having to do this but it had to be done. I couldn't rush things, like I did last time. I would not be betrayed. Not this time. I stood up and extended my wings (from the slits I had cut in the back of the t-shirt and hoodie) and flew towards Jump City. I was determined to be a Titan.

**Review me if you guys liked it if you do I will continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Titans

**A BIZZY BEE 2**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Titans**

**A Teen Titans Fan-Fic**

**I own nothing**

**Well I have decided to continue this story. I'm not getting a lot of reviews, so when you read this please review.**

I had been flying for about 15 minutes before I finally reached the tower. I didn't really notice how nervous I was until I got there. I had no idea what to say, no idea what to do. I took a deep breath before finally knocking on the door. All off a sudden a screen with Beast Boy's face on it popped up.

"DUDE, are you the new pizza guy?" he asked with excitement. I smiled show time. I looked at him and my face went white. "I…..I….Uhhh...I got lost and saw your tower and was wondering if you could help me out." I finally said after I remembered that I am not a girl in their eyes. He stared at me for a second and then said, "Hold on, I'll go ask my friends."

**In the Tower**

**Robin's POV**

"Yo, Robin, there's some dude at the door who says he's lost!" I heard Beast Boy scream from the other room. I walked in and looked at the monitor with the young guy on it. He appeared to be about sixteen. He looked at us and asked, "So, can you guys help me out?" He seemed nice enough. I figured this wasn't a trap, but I would keep my guard up just in case. "Sure, come on in."

**Outside the Tower**

**Bizzy's POV**

Yes! I was in. The door to the tower slid open and I walked in. To my surprise, I was greeted by all the titans, instead of just Robin and Beast Boy. "So, what's your name?" Robin asked. "Buzz, I was on the road and sort of lost my way." I said. Beast Boy's eyes got wide, "Whoa, your name is Buzz, cool." Robin looked up, "Hey, Buzz how did you get on the island?" I smiled, "Like this." I said proudly. I extended my wings and flew around the room. As I flew my wings made their normal buzzing sound. I stuck my landing. Starfire smiled, "OH JOY! YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO FLY!" Robin looked at me, "You have powers. What else can you do?" I smiled, "I'll show you."

**OOOHH! Cliff Hanger! What will she do next? Review me and tell me if you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Joining the Titans

**A BIZZY BEE**

**Chapter 3: Joining the Team**

**A TEEN TITANS FAN-FIC**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS IDEA**

**Well, some of you guys wanted me to make my updates longer. I don't know if this is long enough, so review me and give me an answer.**

* * *

Robin looked at me, "You have powers. What else can you do?" I smiled, "I'll show you."

* * *

**Bizzy's POV**

I lifted up my hand and pointed it upwards. I concentrated on my target and out of my hand shot a bee's stinger. Mine were larger than that of the average bee, otherwise they would be useless. It cut straight through the ceiling. I turned back to the titans, they were impressed. "WOW!" Beast Boy said. Then, Cyborg said, "Come on, I just fixed that hole in the roof and now you opened it up again." Robin looked at me, "Impressive, what else can you do?"

I looked at him. "I'm not done stinging. I need a volunteer." All of a sudden Beast Boy was lifted up into the air with a black energy field around him. Raven smirked, "Beast Boy volunteers." She said in a monotone. Beast Boy screamed. "Wait. What!? " I laughed, "Now, you won't feel any pain just a tingling sensation." He nodded. I aimed my hand directly at his hand. Then, I fired my stinger. It was a direct hit. Beast Boy laughed and pulled out the stinger, "That wasn't so bad." I held up my fingers. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Beast Boy passed out.

The other titans were speechless. Robin looked at me, "Uh… Will he be okay?" I nodded. "My point is I can control the effects my stings have. That was one of them. He should be okay in about fifteen minutes." Relief flooded over the titans faces. "So, is that all?" Raven asked. I smirked, "There is one more thing." I concentrated and all of a sudden I was shrinking and turning into a bee. Once I had fully morphed, I flew around the heads of the titans. Then, I decided to turn back into Buzz and I grew in size. I smiled and gave a quick bow. Starfire clapped, "You are the shape shifter, much like the friend Beast Boy!" I shook my head, "Not really, I can only change into a bee." Then we heard Beast Boy start to wake up,

"What'd I miss?" Raven looked at him, "Buzz, can shape shift into a bee." Excitement filled Beast Boy's face, "Finally, another shape shifter! Dude, you gotta join the team!" Robin chimed in, "Whoa! Where did that come from? One minute, Buzz is here looking for directions, Next, you're asking him to join the team?" Beast Boy looked offended, "Yeah, if he is powerful enough to blow a hole through the tower he is probably a pretty powerful addition to our team."

Starfire looked at Robin, "Robin, it is getting to the dark point of the day, maybe the Buzz should join us for the night."

**Robin's POV**

"After Star asked me if Buzz should stay the night, I couldn't help but say yes. She is definitely my weak spot. She's just so beautiful. I looked at Buzz, "Fine, you can stay the night if you want, if you don't have to be anywhere." He shook his head. "Cyborg, can you take him to a guest room?" I asked. "Sure thing, Robin."Cyborg replied, When he came back, we discussed if Buzz should join the team.

"So, what do you think, Cyborg?" I asked. "I think he would be a great addition to the team, assuming this isn't a trap." He said. "Rae, what do you think?" I asked. "I don't care." I looked at Starfire, "Star?" She nodded, "I think he would help us greatly in battle." We had already heard Beast Boy's opinion. I sighed, "Fine, he can join the team, but we need to keep a close eye on him for a while, just to be safe." All of us except Raven nodded.

We had a new titan.

**I really can't wait to hear your thought on this chapter. Reveiw me if you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4: My First Mission

**A BIZZY BEE**

**Chapter four: My First Mission**

**A TEEN TITANS FAN-FIC**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS IDEA**

**Hi guys, I said in the summary that there would be some romance in there. I know there hasn't really been any yet, but I promise after this chapter things will start to heat up.**

**Bizzy's POV**

After last night, I wasn't sure if my plan had worked. Then, this morning I woke to the best surprise of my life. I got dressed as Buzz, and walked into the living room. All the titans were there. Robin looked up, "Buzz, the rest of the team and I had a discussion last night," he began, "and if you like, we are asking you to join the titans."

I was speechless. My plan worked. I made a face that looked like I was thinking about it, even though I already had my answer. Then I finally said, "DUDE that would be awesome!" I was beginning to speak 'boy' very well. The team cheered. Except Raven, whom we all know never cheers, but she did smile a little. All of a sudden the alarm went off. Robin looked up, "TITANS, TROUBLE!"

It was my first mission as a titan.

**Robin's POV**

Everyone rushed out the door. Raven and I were the last two, other than Buzz who ran past us anyway. I saw Raven's face get serious. "Raven, is everything ok with him?" I asked. Raven looked at me and nodded. "It's not like what I saw with Terra. It's not evil; it's more like he's hiding something."

Cyborg ran in and interrupted our conversation, "Are you guys coming?" We both nodded and ran out the door.

**Bizzy's POV**

I was so excited. This was my first mission as a titan. 'Who could it be?' I wondered to myself. Maybe it was Mad Mod or Overload? Or maybe it's the Hive Five? Or Cinderblock? Johnny Rancid? Control Freak or even Red X? Turns out it was Mumbo Jumbo. He was robbing a bank. He had two sacks of money in his hands. He tied to make a pun, but it wasn't that funny, "Now you see the money and now you don't."

We walked up to Mumbo, "Drop the money, Mumbo." Robin said. "Okay" he said. Then he shouted his 'magic words' "MUMBO JUMBO!" All of a sudden the room was filling up fast with fake game board money. Raven chimed in, "Wanna see some real magic? Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She shouted all the fake money hit the ground. This was my chance. I aimed my hand at Mumbo's. The stinger hit him directly and five seconds later he hit the ground hard. The titans turned back to me, "Alright Buzz!" They shouted.

"Who wants pizza?" Cyborg asked. "Oh, yes the pizza would most enjoyable in celebration of our new friend's victory. I shall eat mine with the mustard." Starfire said. "Can it be veggie pizza?" Beast Boy asked. I said, "Yeah, PIZZA TIME!" We all walked out of the bank, happy and hungry. I was especially happy because, I had just beaten the first villain of the day. I just hoped it would last.

**So how did you guys like it? Review me. Let me know. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5:The Revelation

**A BIZZY BEE**

**Chapter 5: The Revelation**

**A TEEN TITANS FAN-FIC**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS IDEA**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, review me and let me know**

**Bizzy's POV**

After lunch at the pizza place we went back to the tower. Robin went to his room to do some research, Raven went outside on the roof to meditate, Cyborg and Beast Boy went straight to the couch to play their favorite video game, and Starfire went to go feed Silkie. I decided to head to my room and unpack my backpack when I heard Cyborg yell to me, "Yo Buzz, wanna play?" I looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, I do!" We sat there and played for hours and I beat them every time.

Then the alarm went off again and Robin appeared out of nowhere. "TITANS, TROUBLE!" We ran out the door to the scene of the crime. The H.I.V.E 5 were robbing the mall. "TITANS GO!" Robin screamed. Jinx turned to us, "Well, look who it is, the Teen Titans. H.I.V.E 5 eat em' alive!" We split up. "Buzz, take out See-More!" Robin ordered. I did as he said. I flew up above See-More and shot a stinger at his hand. It missed. I shot one more. It cut through his glove and hit his hand. I made sure that the sting would keep him awake but he wouldn't be able to move. He was paralyzed. He couldn't move, but he could still talk, "Hey, why can't I move? Jinx, they have a new member." See-More yelled to the leader of the 5.

Jinx turned to me, that's when Raven caught her off guard and picked her up with a ball of black energy. Cyborg defeated Gizmo with a sonic blast, "Boo-Yah!" he yelled. Starfire hit Private H.I.V.E with a star-bolt, but he blocked it with his shield, "You klorbag!" she screamed. With Star's failed attack Beast Boy decided to turn into a triceratops and run into him. Robin took on Mammoth, he took out his staff and wacked him a couple of times until he was stunned, then he gave a hard kick in the face for good measure. Jinx glared at me while confined in Raven's dark energy ball. I smiled. We handed the 5 over to the police.

Once we left the mall, Cyborg was the first to speak, "BOO-YAH, now that the bad guys are locked up…..Who wants donuts?" Everyone was for the idea. We went to the donut shop and totally pigged out. When we got back to the tower it was about 9:00, so we went back to what we were doing before we left. After about another hour of smoking Beast Boy and Cyborg at video games I was ready to head to my room for some privacy.

When I got there, I got into my pajamas, which were a purple tank-top and some black shorts, and washed my face. Then took off that horrible itchy wig. I looked at myself in a mirror. Bizzy. A teenage girl with naturally curly, blonde hair and blue eyes. I yawned and crawled into my bed. I sat there thinking about my past and somewhere around 11:00 I fell asleep.

**Cyborg's POV**

At around 10:00, Buzz went to bed. That dude can really play. He beat us every time. After he went to bed I could finally win. BB and I played for about another hour before I finally got tired. Beast Boy stayed up to watch a movie.

I was walking down the hall to my room when I heard crying. It was coming from Buzz's room. I knocked on the door. No answer. "Yo, Buzz you in there?" I asked through the door. Still no answer. I decided to go in anyway. When I walked in, the room was dark. He was asleep. When I got further in the room I didn't believe what I saw. Buzz wasn't there. There was a girl in his room. She was crying in her sleep. What was she doing in here? I turned the light on. The girl turned over. She was beautiful. She had curly blonde hair and was fair skinned. Her face was streaming with tears. I approached the bed and shook her awake.

**Bizzy's POV**

I was back in my old group. I was re-living the betrayal everything they did to hurt me I was seeing. 'How did I get here' I thought. I couldn't stop crying. When someone started to shake me, I woke up. It was Cyborg. OH-NO!

**Cyborg's POV**

The girl looked startled when she woke up. "Who are you?" I asked her. She looked up at me. Her eyes were dark blue. She looked scared, like she had no idea what to say.

**Bizzy's POV**

I had no idea what to say. So I just said it, came out with the truth. "Umm…. Well… I….I'm Buzz." He looked at me like I was crazy, "What?" He asked. I re-stated, "You know me as Buzz, but my real name is Bizzy. I….I have been posing as a guy to make sure I could trust you guys." He looked at me, "You expect me to believe that?" He didn't believe me. I had to prove it. I got up off my bed and extended my wings. His one human eye got wide. "So, you've posing as a guy? Why?" he asked. I looked up at him, "Because, I ran away from my last team. They hated me, treated me like dirt. I hoped that you guys would let me join your team, but I was scared to trust you. So I created a new person and I would tell you guys later that I was a girl."

**Cyborg's POV**

So Buzz was a girl named Bizzy. That was a lot to take in. I looked at her, "Okay, so what do you want to do now?" "It would be nice if you didn't tell anyone." She said. I nodded,

"I promise, I won't tell anyone until you do." A relieved look came over her, "Thanks." She replied. I smiled, "Hey, for a girl you're pretty good at video games." She laughed, "Thanks." She said again. "So why were you crying?" I asked. She sighed, "Bad memories." I looked at her, "I know how you feel." She nodded.

**Bizzy's POV**

I was stunned he promised not to tell. Cyborg looked at me, "You look tired, night." He walked out of the room and turned out the light. I just went back to bed but didn't sleep.

** Let me know what you guys think.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Friend Forming

**A BIZZY BEE**

**CHAPTER 6: A Friend Forming**

**A Teen Titans Fan-Fic**

**I own nothing related to Teen Titans but this idea and 'Living with Crazy' was my idea**

**Okay, so I know her secret was revealed pretty fast. That was because she needed somebody to talk to as herself and it makes the story a little more interesting. So give me your thoughts on this chapter and the next one should be up soon.**

**The next day**

**Bizzy's POV**

I got out of bed at five in the morning. It was no use trying to go back to sleep, especially knowing that one of the titans knew I was a girl. I got dressed as Buzz and went outside one the roof. It was a beautiful morning the sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The gentle wind blew against my face and all my worries seemed to fade.

I jumped when I heard somebody come towards me. I turned to see Raven. She looked at me, "Hi, what are you doing up so early? I thought Robin and I were the only early risers." She asked in a monotone. I smiled, "I was kinda going through a lot before I met you guys and this was a great place to think." She nodded, "Well, I'm going to meditate." She started to levitate. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes. I didn't want to disturb her so I decided to head downstairs.

I went to the living room and saw Robin, "Morning." I said. He jumped not knowing I was there. Then he turned, "Oh, Hi. I wasn't expecting you to be up. Usually, it's just Raven and I." I nodded, "Yeah, I ran into her on the roof, she said the same thing." He looked suspicious, "What were you doing on the roof?" He questioned. "Just thinking, that's all." I said. He nodded then went back to making his breakfast. I sat on the couch and started flipping through the channels. I found my favorite show, 'Living with Crazy'. It's about these two girls who are room- mates and one is named Daisy and the other's name is Nicki. Daisy is a crazy party-animal so they give her the nick-name 'Crazy' and Nicki is a mellow wall-flower. They have to learn to live with each-other. Robin walked over to me, "You watch this? I thought only girls watch it. Star loves it." I was so stupid I forgot I am not Bizzy right now. I was fixing to create some stupid story on how I wasn't watching it, just flipping channels when Star actually walked in. "Loves what?" She asked groggily. Robin smiled, "Oh, Morning Star. Sleep well?" She nodded, "Yes, friend Robin my slumber was most enjoyable." She replied now fully awake. "Hey Star." I said. She turned to me, "The good morning to you friend Buzz. How was your slumber?" I held out my hand and moved as if it were a teeter-totter, "It was okay." She smiled, and looked at the T.V., "Oh glorious! It is the television shows the, 'Living with Crazy'. May we please watch?" I nodded, "Sure." She floated happily to the couch and quietly watched.

A few minutes later, Cyborg walked in. "Hey man what's up?" He asked Robin. "Nothing much, just normal morning stuff." Robin replied. "The good morning to you friend Cyborg, do you wish to join me in the watching of the, 'Living with Crazy'" Starfire asked, Cyborg looked at her, "I'll pass." I walked to the counter to make my breakfast, while Star, Cyborg, and Robin talked. I hoped they weren't talking about me. I got out the waffle iron and some pancake mix (it was all they had) and made some waffles. When they were done I put them on a plate and got out some milk. I walked back over to the couch where the other three were sitting. We began to talk as I ate my breakfast. "So, Star you come from the planet Tamaran, what's it like?" I asked. Star looked at me and smiled, "Tamaran is a beautiful place. I love it, but Earth is my home now." Beast Boy walked in, "Hey, what's up?" he asked groggily. "Just talking, nothing special." I said. Cyborg spoke, "Where's Raven?" He asked. I looked at him, "On the roof meditating." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, she usually is. I think you two would get along nicely once you got to know each-other." Beast Boy glared at him, "Hey! You aren't trying to set them up are you?" He growled at Cyborg. He and I almost burst out into laughter, "Dude, there is no way on Earth I would ever try to set them up. EVER!" He said. I turned my head to BB, "Yeah, there's no way." I added. Beast Boy looked at us, "Ummm…. Okay."

Raven walked down the stairs into the living room. She sat down on the couch with a book. Beast Boy walked over to her, "Hey Raven, whatcha doing?" He asked. She glared at him what does it look like I'm doing Beast Boy?" She asked getting irritated. "Ummm… reading." Raven rolled her eyes and continued to read her book. Beast Boy glared at her, "Why read those books anyway? It's not like they are real stories." Raven lifted up her hand, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Beast Boy's mouth was covered up with dark energy. "MMMM! MMMM! MMMMMMM!"

Beast Boy tried to say something but could not get it out. "HA!" I said. Raven smirked, "Finally, he isn't talking." Starfire floated towards Raven, "That is most humorous, friend Raven." When 'Life With Crazy' ended Cyborg looked at me, "You up for some video games?" I hesitated. He knew I was a girl, I just felt weird around him now. I knew if I didn't the others would think something was up so I nodded, "Sure, why not?" We played the same game over and over for almost two hours and as usual I creamed him.

"Wow! You are great at this game." He said. "Well, duh. I just beat you like twenty times." I teased him. We both laughed. Before we had started playing everyone else had gone to do other things so it was just us in the room. "So, Bizzy you know so far you've done awesome." I turned off my voice modifier for a minute. I was stunned that he called me my name and when he said it I thought he was talking about the game so I said, "Well, on my old team we played video games all the…" He cut me off, "No, I mean on our team." I looked at him, "Thanks. That's nice to hear." We just sat there for a moment, staring at each other. This was weird.

Our weird moment was interrupted when Beast Boy walked in the room, "Hey dudes! What's up?" He asked. I quickly turned my voice modifier back on, "Nothing much." I said. "Why?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy smiled, "BECAUSE I JUST BOUGHT A COPY OF MEGA MONKEYS FIVE!" WHO WANTS TO PLAY?!" Cyborg and I exchanged glances, "Not now Beast Boy." I said. "Yeah, we just played Mega Monkeys four like twenty times." Cyborg added. Beast Boy frowned, "YOU don't want to play video games?" He asked Cyborg. "No." Cyborg replied. "Weird." Beast Boy said as he walked off. Once he was gone we both laughed.

Maybe I could trust him. Maybe there was a friend forming after all.

**Okay, so not my best chapter but at least it was longer. I really need some reviews I only have 6 right now. So to spark some reviews I am holding a contest my twentieth reviewer gets their own character in the story. **

**A special thanks to Whitewolfkruger. You are one of my only reviewers right now. Thank you. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one should be up soon. TTYL : )**


	7. Chapter 7: Raven's Experience

**A BIZZY BEE**

**Chapter 6: Raven's Experience **

**I own nothing but this idea**

**Just to be safe, I do not own Nevermore**

**Hi! Okay so I got an idea, earlier, about this chapter and I wanted to work a little BBxRae action in there. **

**Nothing serious, but Raven now has some confused feelings about Beast Boy. Review me if you like it.**

**Raven's POV**

After breakfast, I went outside on the roof to meditate. I levitated in my normal position and closed my eyes while whispering, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

After a few minutes I found myself going deeper into meditation. All of a sudden I opened my eyes to see Nevermore. I got up out of my position and began to walk around. I saw the small birds that had once scared Cyborg and Beast Boy. Beast Boy. He could get so annoying, but I couldn't stay mad at him for long. I didn't know why I couldn't stay mad at him. I just couldn't. Sometimes, I would look at him and he would look at me. We would stare each other for just a moment and then quickly look away, blushing.

I didn't get it.

When I was around him I would get this weird feeling. I didn't act different, I just felt different. I didn't have any idea what to do about it so I just treated him like everyone else. I had been thinking to myself for a while when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Happy. "Hi, Raven! What's up?" I was about to reply, when she cut me off, "You don't have to answer that. I already know. You are wondering about Beast Boy. Well, let me answer that for ya! You like him." My eyes widened, "No, I don't." I said. She giggled, "You and I both know that's not true. You can ask the others, they all say the same thing." I rolled my eyes at her then it struck me, "Where are the others?" She smiled, "Behind you."

I turned around to four other Ravens. Brave, Timid, Wisdom, and Disgusting. I looked at them and they stared back at me. "What do you guys want?" I asked, impatiently. They all looked at me, then Wisdom spoke, "We wanted to help you." I stared at her, "Help me with what?"

"Your confusion. You like Beast Boy as more than just a friend. That is why you get strange and conflicting feelings when you are around him." She said.

I didn't know what to think.

"You are afraid to admit your feelings. We understand." Brave spoke next, "Hey, what about me? I am not afraid to admit we like BB. Just do it Rae." She said.

I stared at them and sighed. "Look. I know we have some weird feeling for Beast Boy, but it is not because we like him." The rest of them looked at me, "Just keep telling yourself that." Brave muttered. Then they all vanished. I stared in disbelief. Me liking Beast Boy was a joke. Wasn't it? I told myself not to think about it. I was done meditating.

I opened my eyes to the roof of titan's tower. I levitated downstairs to get some herbal tea. I saw Cyborg talking to Buzz and Beast Boy was playing a video game. There was the feeling. Why couldn't anyone make it stop? He looked over at me, "Hey, Rae." I nodded. He ran over to me, "Whatcha doin?" He asked. "Do we really need to go over this again Beast Boy?" He frowned, "Okay. I'll go over there now. Bye Raaavvveeennn." He transformed into a raven and flew back to the couch. I smiled, but he couldn't see it.

My eyes turned to Buzz. I didn't really know what to think about him. He was hiding something. Cyborg seemed to think he was okay. Maybe he was. I tried to keep my mind on other things for the next hour and a half, but I couldn't keep my mind off what my other sides had told me. I went in the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I figured that maybe I was tired so I went to get some more herbal tea and came back to my room. A quick nap should get my mind off things.

I went to lie down on my bed and closed my eyes. Immediately I was asleep.

I dreamed a strange dream in which Beast Boy and I were dating. The worst part was I was enjoying it. I woke up with a start. I looked at the clock. It was noon. I had been asleep for about three hours.

I went in the living room to find Cyborg, Beast Boy and Buzz talking about some video game they had just played. "Hey Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed. I waved. "You've been in your room for hours. I was getting worried." He teased. This time I actually smiled.

Maybe my other sides were right. Maybe I liked Beast Boy.

**Okay, so it wasn't really about Bizzy or anything, but I told you guys that there would be a little romance in here and so I just went for it. **

**Review if you like it or review if you don't. If you don't, I will be sad, but tell me why anyway. Oh, and remember**, **20****th**** reviewer gets their own character in the story.**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Two New Couples

**A Bizzy Bee**

**A teen titans fanfiction**

**Chapter 8: Two New Couples**

**I own nothing but this idea**

**You won't believe it. BEST CHAPTER YET! I PROMISE! It is a little short though. Read and Review please. Next chapter should be up soon.**

**In the tower**

**Bizzy's POV**

It had been two weeks since Cyborg found out my secret. I was in a pair of jeans a purple top and my hair was down in its usual golden curls. I was waiting on the roof for Cyborg. We were sneaking out for pizza again. It was about twelve o'clock in the morning. Cyborg and I had grown really close. He knew things about me no one else did. I knew stuff about him no one else knew. I found it weird how close we'd grown. We were closer to each other than we were to anyone else on the team.

We weren't the only ones that were growing closer. Beast Boy and Raven and been getting along better. They actually sit beside each other without breaking out in an argument. They actually went out together one night. I was the only one who knew, though. They had gone late at night and I was on the roof and saw them leave. They came back with slices of pizza and they were holding hands. It was so sweet. Maybe someday after everybody knew my secret, Cyborg and I could be like that. My thoughts were interrupted by Cyborg coming up behind me, "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, "If you are." We smiled.

We quickly ran downstairs, but we ran into a little problem. Well, actually it was two big problems. Raven and Beast Boy were staring at us and we were staring at them. Beast Boy was the first to speak, "Um…..Who's that?" He pointed a finger at me. He shook his head. This meant he was ignoring the question. "What the heck is going on here?" He gestured to Raven and Beast Boy's interlocked hands. They blushed and quickly pulled their hands away. There was an odd silence until Raven finally spoke, "Will someone just explain what's going on here!" Cyborg looked at her and nodded, "This is my girlfriend Amanda." He lied. I decided to go with it so I nodded. "Yeah, it is so cool to meet you guys." Beast Boy looked convinced. Raven, not so much. "You're lying." He nodded and looked at me.

I sighed, "Tell them."

After that I ran off to my room.

**Cyborg's POV**

Biz ran off, so I had to explain everything to BB and Rae.

"What?"

They said at the same time. I nodded. "So you two have been doing this for the past couple of weeks?" BB asked. I nodded again. "Now what is up with you two?" I asked trying to change the subject. "We're dating." Raven answered quickly. "Come on, we are going to talk to Buzz…. I mean Bizzy." She walked back to Bizzy's room. I had no idea how this was going to end.

**Bizzy's POV**

I heard the knock that I was expecting. I opened my door to see Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"So now you know. I expect you're going to tell Robin and kick me of the team now?" Raven smiled. WOW.

"No. Beast Boy and I decided to make a deal with you guys. If you keep our secret we'll keep yours."

I ran up and squeezed her. "You're hugging me." I quickly let go. "Hey we were going out for pizza. Since you guys are ready to go. Let's make this a double date." Beast Boy said. I smiled "Yeah." I grabbed Cyborg's hand and we all ran downstairs and headed for the pizza place. When we got there we all talked about what we had been doing when we would sneak out. When our pizzas and sodas came Beast Boy smiled, "A toast to the two new couples at Titans Tower." Raven rolled her eyes, but Cyborg and I went along with it and held up our glasses of soda. We ate our pizza and paid for it, then headed back to titans tower. BB and Rae kissed and so did Cyborg and I. We all smiled and went to our rooms.

Once I was finally alone in my room I laughed hysterically into my pillow. That was my first kiss. I changed into my pajamas and fell on to my bed. My last thought before I hit the bed was there were two secret couples in titan's tower. I came down on my bed and was out. I dreamed about my future when all the titans knew who I was, but it would be a long time before that happened.

**I hope you liked it. I can't wait to read your reviews. Remember, 20th reviewer gets their own character in the story. Next chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
